Disney Channel All Star Chicken
Disney Channel All Star Chicken is the thirteenth and last episode of season 5 and the sixty-fifth episode in Dan for Hire. Plot After the events from Boneheads, Dan and Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz were fighting until Dan decides another Disney Channel All Star Party, but Doofenshmirtz decides Disney Channel All Star Chicken. However, Flotsam Phorbia later decides for Dan and the others to leave the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, but then, Wario Scapelli starts talking nonsense. Dan then starts saying some line from goonies or some crap. Before they went home, Spyro the Dragon arrived. On the way back home, Dan revealed that he got everyone in one car to play Disney Channel All Star Chicken. Dan steered the car towards the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, but they were bounced back to Dan's neighborhood crashing in Dan's home. The episode ends with Dan asking if they want to watch some poster. Transcript *''and Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz are fighting inside the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.'' *'Doofenshmirtz:' Come on, Sonic! No more fucking around! Why don't we settle this thing like real fighter pilots? *'Wario:' Shirtless beach volleyball! I call slider! *''dramatic song plays.'' *'Doofenshmirtz:' I call Iceman! *'Dan:' We're not playing beach volleyball! That's fucking ridiculous! Where are we gonna get a regulation net at this hour? Let's just have another Space Race and see what happens. *''box cover for Disney Channel All Star Party is shown.'' *'Choir:' ♪SPACE RACE!♪ *'Doofenshmirtz:' Whoa, no, I'm not falling for that shit. How about Space Chicken? *''box cover for Disney Channel All Star Chicken is shown.'' *'Choir:' ♪SPACE CHICKEN!♪ *'Dan:' You're on! Whoever swerves first has to leave the ship and buy the other guy a bucket of chicken! That's why they call this game Chicken, right? *'Flotsam:' I dunno, Sonic. Why don't we just give him his ship and go home? *'Dan:' Home, Tails? What the hell's waiting for us back there except a crappy appartment and shitty jobs? *'Wario:' I got a PHD and a huge laboratory. *'Flotsam:' Yeah, and I still have like shit loads of money from Cash Explosion. *'Stitch:' You think I can crash at your place for a while? *'Wario:' Oh yeah, sure! Hey, we should form an alliance of super villains and heroes and change the world forever! Or buy a quesidilla chuck and make quesidillas! *''agrees, but Dan is silent.'' *'Dan:' Guys! Guys! Wait. sad song called Sadness and Happiness plays. Don't you realize that next time you see sky, it'll be over another town. The next time you take a test, it'll be at another school. Our parents want the bestest stuff for us. But right now they gotta do what's best for them. Because it's their time. Their time, up there! But down here, it's our time. Our time! And that's all over the second we ride up on Troy's bucket. *'Tails:' What the fuck are you talking about? *'Sonic:' I dunno, it's from Goonies. I thought it would relate. You win, McCloud. We'll go back home. *''comes right in.'' *'Spyro:' Hey, hey, hey! Took me forever to find you fuckin' guys, but look who joined the par-tayy!!! *'Flotsam:' We're going back home. *'Spyro:' Fuck. *''outside the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated with everyone crowded in Dan's car.'' *'Stitch:' Uh, why couldn't we just take our own ships? *'Dan:' It's easier this way. *'Flotsam:' For what? *'Dan:' To play Space Chicken! *''inside the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.'' *'Doofenshmirtz:' Oh, it's the best, dude! Fox poon as far as the eye can see! *'V. Nuss Flytrap:' Oh, I am so there! *''screen switches to Dan's car.'' *'Doofenshmirtz:' What the hell—look at this idiot! *'Dan:' Let's go, McCloud! *'Doofenshmirtz:' Uh, dipshit, you sure you wanna do this? *'Dan:' Nope, but fuck it. is yelling and screaming as Dan's car hits the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. The car crashes back to Dan's neighborhood, and breaks through Dan's house. Everyone is groaning in pain. So… uh… who wants to watch some poster? Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes